darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Waters
| codename =January 9th | image = | species = Contractor | birthday =January 9th | age =19 | gender =Male | height =5ft 8in | weight =130 lbs | blood type =O | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Melody | previous partner = | messier code =SC-03 | base of operations = | relatives = | education =High School | contract =Kinetic Energy Manipulation | obeisance =Humming a particular tune }} Mark is a teenage contractor with Messier Code SC-03. He hails form the Waters Family which owns a large pharmaceutical firm in Japan and as the eldest child he was the heir to the empire. He however choose to defect after the event that made him a contractor. Personality and Physical Traits Mark was laid-back, and carefree just like his late father, who was known to have been two individuals while he was alive, one who had a fun side but also one with a serious side in combat. However, unlike his father, Mark was also a bit lazy at times when he was needed to perform a task often leading to him being scolded by superiors. Mark has often stated that he does not like losing at all and will do whatever it takes to win a battle showing his intense resolve to not allow his life to end in order to live for his lost family and lover. Although he is a little cold after the events of his life, he will still do anything so his friends will not get hurt even going as far as to take an attack to save another person's life. One thing that can be said is that he did not always get along with his late brother Ross because he constantly liked to claim he was superior to Mark making him try everything in his power to surpass Ross as well as his father. Mark is a young man, with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. He has a pale complexion due to his albino condition, often requiring him to cover up all times of the year. He often wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, with his trademark bunny-hoodie which has long bunny ears attached to the hood, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. On a number of occasions, he has been said to be good-looking and handsome, most notably by Melody. Purchased by his late mother following their move, the bunny-themed hoodie contains speakers concealed in the hood itself, which happens to have a bluetooth linked to his Cellphone, allowing him to discreetly listen to alerts and music. During a hunting mission, he gained a burn scar on his right arm from another contractor. The burn is in the shape of a dragons claw and despite countless attempts refuses to be healed. History Before he became a contractor he lived with his parents in Tokyo, helping his mother raise his little sister as his father was always busy with his job. As he grew up he played in the park near his home and on the day of the incident he was out with his sister when a meteor shower happened raining burning rocks from the sky. As he tried to save his sister he was struck by one and his body was crushed on one side while she was crushed completely. Saddened he screamed out in agony and in pain as his heart beat slower and slower. Soon after he lost consciousness and thought he was dead until he heard sirens and when he opened his eyes the side that was crushed reacted to the meteor and it exploded. Confused by what had happened he ran away from home to sad to return and explain how Sarah had died. Being alone After his sisters death Mark took to a life on the streets as he had to survive, while he was a resident of an orphanage he hardly stayed there and often ran away; only to be brought back by the police after he was caught stealing food and other items. This constant bad behavior earned him a strict living while at the orphanage and she hated it more and more as his time there grew longer and longer. Learning to be a thief As a way to survive he learned how to be a thief in order to gain items he wouldn't have otherwise been able to acquire. In the city surrounding the city he was raised, he started out as a pickpocket, stealing money from strangers and tourist that visited the area. He was caught quite a few times by the police and each time he was beaten as a punishment for his bad behavior, but this only strengthened his resolve to become better at what he was doing. Plot Darker than Black Fanon Restoration of the Contract arc This arc will be self contained by the author so personal character development. Abilities Capoeira Master: As an accomplished user of the fighting and dancing style that is capoeira, Mark has considerable skills using it as he uses his enhanced speed to increase the power of his kicks as well as his other movements to make him rather deadly in close quarters. His movements are reminiscent of break dancing as well which often lead to him catching his opponents off guard. Acrobatics: Having taken acrobatics as a child he trained his entire life in order to be able to move with an intense dexterity earning him the nickname "monkey man" in his youth as he could scale a tree in seconds as well as take down combatants several feet taller than himself in battle since he was hard to keep a hold of. Highly Adaptive Intelligence: Mark's brain works like a super computer, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations hes placed in, his brain has the ability of planing 6 steps ahead of the battle so in a since hes always gonna be 6 steps ahead of his opponent. Kinetic Energy Manipulation: :Obeisance: As payment for using his contract he is forced to hum a particular tune which has a rhythmic melody akin to that of the . The length of the hum normally coincides with the duration of the usage of his abilities. Equipment Trivia *According to the Author, if he were in the actual anime he would want him to be voiced by , who also plays Tensa Zangetsu from the anime/manga Bleach. *His theme song is Harukaze by Scandal. Quotes Category:Cullen Category:Contractor Category:Human Category:Character